Greys Anatomy Season 9
by TotalDramaGleek
Summary: Season 8 of Greys Anatomy ended in tragedy, what with the death of Lexie, and the perilous plane crash that left six doctors stranded in the wilderness. The trauma is enormous for everyone at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and the road to recovery isn't exactly a happy one. Contains MeredithxDerek, CristinaxOwen, CalliexArizona, AprilxJackson, BaileyxBen and IzziexAlex
1. Chapter 1

**Greys Anatomy Season 9 Episode 1**

**What Hurts The Most**

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing about something other then a Total Drama Fandom...This time, I'm trying out Grey's Anatomy, one of my favourite shows ever. Now, as most of you may know, Season 8 of Greys ended in tragedy as Meredith, Cristina, Arizona, Mark, Derek and Lexie ended up in a plane crash...and unfortunately, Lexie died. So this is how I think Season 9 of Greys Anatomy would go, based on the rumours I have heard about Season 9.**

* * *

**In the aftermath of the plane crash, a significant amount of trauma lurks around the hospital. Derek, Arizona and Mark deal with their injuries, Owen deals with all the cuts in the hospital, Meredith has an awkward lunch with her father, Callie is absolutely heartbroken, and someone from Alex's past re-enters his life**

* * *

_Trauma. Nobody likes it. It's just this big wave of fear that goes around after some traumatic event, and doesn't just affect the victim, but their friends. Their family. It's like an explosion of negative energy that feeds on the fear of those it devours. Trauma_

* * *

Meredith woke up. It was morning. Just any ordinary morning. Derek was next to her, snoring lightly. Smiling, she playfully poked his cheek. Derek snorted, then woke up.

"Good morning." Said Meredith cheekily.

"Good morning." Said Derek, grinning dreamily at her. Derek pulled himself up, and jumped out of the bed. Meredith followed him. She looked at Zola, who was sleeping in her cot. Meredith smiled, and the two walked downstairs into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Morning!" Said a voice. There was Meredith's sister, Lexie. She was frying some eggs.

"Morning Lexie." Said Meredith. Suddenly, Zola's cry rang out from the house.

"I'll get her." Said Derek, and he walked back up the stairs. Meredith turned to Lexie

"So, I had the most terrible dream…you, me, Derek, Cristina, Sloan and Robbins were all involved in a plane crash…Derek's hand was injured, Robbins and Sloan nearly died…and you did." Said Meredith.

"I died? What a bad dream! Don't worry Meredith, I'm not going anywhere." Smiled Lexie. Meredith smiled back. Suddenly, Lexie's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell backwards. It was all so fast, it was a blur.

"Oh my God, Lexie!" Cried Meredith. She ran around the counter, and suddenly, Lexie was being pinned down by a huge piece of metal. Then, the house seemed to collapse around her. She heard screams…she heard a woman screaming…it sounded like Arizona. She heard Cristina…

* * *

Meredith woke up. She was in her bed. There was no doubt that the nightmares would still be around for months. She groaned, and pulled herself up. She turned her head, expecting to see Derek, but then, she saw a very different face. Meredith yelped.

"Good morning, sunshine." Grinned Cristina. Meredith sighed.

"The nightmares, Cristina. They keep coming back. I can't stop thinking about Lexie. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." Said Meredith. Cristina sighed. You see, it had been two months since Meredith, Cristina and a handful of other doctors were involved in a plane crash. Meredith had lost her sister in that very same crash.

Meredith's husband, Derek, was also involved in the crash. He had to be hospitalized, because he had to break his hand to free himself from the wreckage, and he had made some nerve damage. Same with Arizona, who had a compound femur fracture, and internal bleeding and would have to be in a wheelchair for months on end.

None was worse off then Mark though. Mark was in a deep coma after suffering from a cardiac tamponade. Every day when Meredith and Cristina went to the hospital, Callie was sobbing at his bedside.

Of course, Owen didn't actually make Meredith and Cristina work after the crash. He let them visit the hospital whenever they needed to. Meredith went to visit Derek every day, but Cristina didn't want to risk running into Owen, so she usually stayed at home.

"Well, I'm off to the hospital." Said Meredith. Suddenly, Zola's cry rang out from the house. Meredith immediately felt stupid for forgetting about her baby. She was so desperate to see Derek…

"Dude, you forgot about your baby. We were only trapped there for three days." Said Cristina. Meredith sighed, and marched up to Zola's room. Zola saw her and giggled. Meredith smiled, and tickled Zola's cheeks. She changed Zola's diaper, and soon, Zola was sound asleep yet again.

In reality, Meredith felt extremely guilty. She and Cristina had escaped the crash with a few stitches and a sling for their arm, but all the others had possibly life changing injuries. She sighed, slung her purse over her shoulder, and walked into her car.

Back at the hospital, the mood was definitely not set to happy. The plane crash had traumatized everyone, and the loss of Lexie had not been pleasant either. She was always upliftingly optimistic, and she was also rumoured to be the next head of neuro. The loss affected everyone, especially her friends Jackson, April, and Alex.

Jackson missed Lexie because even though they had gone out and broken up, they were still great friends. It was the same with Alex. April and Lexie had gotten off to a bad start, but ended up as friends who could always trust eachother.

As Meredith walked through the doors of the hospital, she immediately walked off to Derek's room. Several doctors greeted her as she walked past. Meredith sighed, and she walked into Derek's room.

"Hey you." Said Meredith cheekily. Derek mumbled.

"Hey." Said Derek. Meredith sighed. Before the crash, Derek had been offered the head of neurosurgery at Harvard, but after his hand's damage, they respectfully but promptly withdrew the offer. Meredith had never seen her husband so depressed before.

"Derek, you've got to get out of your rut." Said Meredith, spreading his bed sheet over him. Derek scoffed.

"What have I got to go back to Meredith? I lost the only tolerable sister I had in that crash. My best friend is about to die. My position at Harvard was withdrawn, as well as my chance of ever winning a Harper Avery award." Said Derek.

"You have a wife and a daughter." Said Meredith. Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith scoffed.

"Fine, be that way." Said Meredith. She made it a daily habit to go into Arizona and Mark's rooms too. First, she arrived into Arizona's room. The tiny blonde woman looked so said. Her leg was buried in plaster.

"Hey, Arizona. How are you doing?" Said Meredith. Arizona made a sad smile.

"Fine, I guess. The doctor thinks I'll recover perfectly, but Mark…he's got such a slim chance. If he dies, Callie will lose her best friend. So will Derek. Sofia will lose her father." Said Arizona, her voice slightly wavering. Meredith sighed. Just then, a stern voice rang from behind her, startling Meredith.

"Dr. Grey." Said a stern voice. Meredith turned around, and there was Doctor Miranda Bailey. She had never gotten along with Bailey, although she

"Oh, hi Dr. Bailey." Said Meredith. Bailey still looked stern

"Is Yang ever going to come out here? Because with Dr. Altman gone, we need a decent cardiothoracic surgeon around these halls." Said Bailey.

"Dr. Bailey, I think you should understand the position Cristina is in. She can't come back here to see her husband every day. She had PTSD, and this place is a constant reminder of everything that's gone wrong in her life." Said Meredith bluntly.

"Grey, this hospital destroyed my marriage. And I still have to go to my ex-husband's house every week to deliver my son to him. Out of my eight years at this place, I have only ever missed three days. So tell Yang to stop being such a baby and get her ass down here." Said Bailey. She exited the room. Arizona looked terrified.

"I-I'm sure Bailey is just stressed about her long-distance relationship." Said Arizona. Meredith picked up her purse.

"See you, Arizona." Said Meredith. Arizona glumly waved goodbye. The last room, and the most painful room to enter, was Mark's room. Callie was in there, sobbing as Mark lay there. Out of everyone, the plane crash affected Callie the most. She had nearly lost her wife, and her best friend.

"Hi, Callie. Shouldn't you visit Arizona?" Said Meredith.

"Meredith, Arizona's going to be okay. Mark isn't. As soon as he wakes up, which I'm not even sure he will, he'll be so depressed about Lexie, he won't want to live." Said Callie.

"Callie, me and Derek know Mark. We find it so hard to believe that he would voluntarily leave his family." Said Meredith. Callie just sobbed, and Meredith left, pondering.

* * *

Owen pondered in his office. He had so many slots to fill. It reminded him of the merger. He needed a new head of cardio to replace Teddy, and since Derek, Arizona and Mark were out of action, he needed new temporary attendings for neuro, peds, and plastics. He also needed to replace a handful of residents, such as Lexie, and he needed to replace Jackson, Alex and Cristina as well, who were going to other hospitals as well. He also needed to replace April. His thoughts were disturbed by his door opening.

"Chief Hunt." Said Richard

"Dr. Webber. How's your wife?" Said Owen. Richard sighed. His marriage to his wife, Adele had been up and down, but now, she had Alzheimers.

"Her condition continues to deteriorate. She doesn't even remember me." Said Richard.

"That's too bad." Said Owen.

"She's…um…sleeping with other guys now. She's acting like she's twenty five again." Said Richard. This made Owen feel terrible. He had slept with another woman while he was married to Cristina, and now she was leaving him.

"Hunt, I have to tell you…All these unnecessary firings. Kepner is a perfectly capable doctor." Said Webber.

"Who failed her boards." Said Owen.

"Worst case scenario, she redoes her fifth year of residency. And what about Altman?" Said Webber

"That wasn't a professional choice. It was to set her free. And besides, she's already left Seattle. It's too late." Said Owen.

"Well, just think about it. I mean, before you were here, the best resident out there was O'Malley. He failed his intern exam, and he repeated his year." Said Webber. Owen sighed.

"I'll think about it." Said Owen.

"That's all I ask." Said Webber. And with that, Richard got up and left the office. Owen had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Alex Karev's alarm clock went off, awakening him from his sleep. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, had a shower, got dressed, and opened up his apartment's window. He was expecting to see the Seattle Skyline, but was greeted by the view of Baltimore.

You see, Alex was staying at Seattle Grace initially, but couldn't refuse the offer as head of paediatrics at John Hopkins. He was actually meant to be on the plane that Arizona was on, but Arizona wouldn't let him go.

After Arizona's rescue, he felt so terribly guilty that he stayed at her bedside longer then Callie did. Arizona forgave him, and he pressed off going to Baltimore for two months until he absolutely had to go. Now, he didn't get the same thrill he did when he was going to the hospital to meet all his friends. Now he was stepping into the unknown.

On the way to the hospital, he felt like something was missing. Jackson and April weren't chatting away in the car. He missed living with them. He missed Arizona. He missed Meredith and Cristina.

"Good God, am I homesick?" He said to himself. Shaking the feeling off, he parked his car in the parking lot, and entered the huge hospital. It was clean, fresh, vibrant…but it wasn't home.

"Dr. Karev?" Said a voice. Alex turned around, and there was a small lady with glasses, blonde hair, and a careworn face

"I'm Dr. Julie Freischlag, Chief of Surgery. We're all very excited to have you. Now, come, we're holding a staff meeting to welcome you." Said Dr. Freischlag. Alex nodded, and followed her. At the conference room, Alex felt like a spotlight was on him. The blank stares of all those he didn't know.

"Alright, here we are. Everyone, this is Doctor Karev, our new head of paediatrics!" Announced Dr. Freischlag. Everyone clapped, and Alex smiled.

"Now, Doctor Karev, these are all our attending surgeons…Dr Miller, head of neurosurgery. Dr Fredrick, head of cardiothoracics, Dr Remill, head of orthopedics…hang on, where's the head of oncology?" Said Dr. Freischlag.

"Sorry I'm late Doctor Freischlag!" Said a voice that made Alex jump. It was a voice he hadn't heard for years. He turned around, and there she was. His guardian angel. The one who had hurt him when he needed her the most. Her silky blonde hair, her deep caramel eyes…

"Izzie." He said. Izzie was speechless.

"I-I'm sorry, do you two know eachother?" Said Dr. Freischlag

"Um…mildly." Said Alex.

"Yes, yes, it's been, uh…you know…what's the word?" Said Izzie.

"Years." Corrected Alex.

"Years, right." Said Izzie.

"Oh. Well, off to work. Dr. Stevens, since you were late, you can show Doctor Karev around. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." Said Dr. Freischlag. Alex mentally cursed her. So did Izzie.

* * *

April didn't feel complete. Her two best friends were in other parts of the country, never to return. And since she was out of a job, she couldn't pay the rent for her apartment, and was forced to move in with Meredith, Derek and Cristina, who pitied her every day.

Sometimes, April hated Jackson. He took her virginity, and then paraded off to Tulane. But then, she loved him. But all her friends were pretty much gone. Dennis had been fired in the merger. Reed, Charles and Lexie were dead. Alex and Jackson were gone. And now, she couldn't even be a doctor anymore.

Sometimes she would lie on the couch for the entire day, just thinking about him and how it could have been. She missed him.

She got off the couch, and checked her phone. She had two missed calls from Alex, and one from Meredith. She checked her messages. Meredith's was just a quick update on the survivors, and then, she checked Alex's phone.

"April, call me as soon as you get this. It's an emergency." Said Alex. April grudgingly dialled Alex's number.

"Talk, Alex." Said April.

"April, this is terrible! The head of oncology is Izzie!" Said Alex.

"What, Izzie? Your Izzie?" Said April.

* * *

"Yeah, it's so awkward!" Said Alex from the other line. Just then, Izzie exited the bathroom.

"Who you talking to?" Asked Izzie.

"I gotta go, April. Call you later." And he hung up. Izzie smirked.

"April? Who is this 'April'?" Said Izzie

"Just a friend." Said Alex tonelessly.

"We were 'just friends'." Said Izzie, smirking cheekily. Alex shrugged, and Izzie giggled.

"Look, Izzie, why are you just pretending nothing has happened? Why are you pretending things are fine with us?" Said Alex

"Think about it, Alex. I'm the head of oncology in this place. You're the head of peds. We'll be seeing eachother a whole lot. And I came to this hospital to escape all the drama at Seattle, to get a clean start. And I just got this big promotion, and I don't want it ruined by my ex-husband. Now let me show you the cafeteria." Said Izzie. Alex grudgingly followed his ex wife through the halls

* * *

Meredith sat by herself at the cafeteria for lunch. She would have sat with her friends, but they weren't there. Lexie was dead, Jackson and Alex were gone, and Cristina and April wouldn't leave the house. She thought about sitting with Webber, but she thought that would have been too awkward.

"M-Meredith?" Said a raspy voice from behind her. Meredith turned around, and there was her father, Thatcher Grey.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Said Meredith. She had seen him at Lexie's funeral, but hadn't talked to him.

"I-I don't know. I just feel so…lost without Lexie. D-Do you mind if I have a seat?" Said Thatcher. Meredith fought the urge to tell him to go away, and politely sat him down.

"When I lost Susan, I began drinking…" Said Thatcher.

"Oh God, you haven't drank now, have you? Your liver…" Said Meredith

"Meredith, I'm being careful. If my liver rejects again, then I'm done for. I can't ask for another portion of your liver, and Lexie's gone, so…" Said Thatcher. However, suddenly, the beep of a pager went off in the cafeteria. It was Bailey's. She checked it, swore and rushed out of the cafeteria. Meredith's heart dropped. She was assuming one of the victims was coding.

"I have to help. Dad, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Said Meredith, and without another word, she rushed out into the hospital and followed Bailey. Bailey ran right past Derek and Arizona's rooms, and went straight into Mark's room. Callie was performing CPR.

"I-I don't know w-what happened! I-I was j-just sitting there, a-and, he started coding a-and…" Stuttered Callie hysterically.

"Torres, get out. You're family, you're not allowed to perform on patients." Said Bailey, trying to push Callie out of the way. Meredith grabbed Callie's arm.

"Come on, Callie." Said Meredith. Callie swatted her away.

"Grey, book the OR! I need a crash cart over here!" Yelled Bailey. Nurses and other doctors began to swarm in. Meredith ran in, and knew that unless Mark had a decent cardiothoracic surgeon, he was done for. She immediately got her cell phone out and rang Cristina.

* * *

"Hey, Mer." Said Cristina. She was watching surgical procedures and eating popcorn with April

"Cristina, Mark's coding! We need a decent cardio surgeon right now! Callie's panicking, you need to get here right now." Said Meredith. Cristina swore, and threw the popcorn onto the floor, and bolted out the door.

"April, are you coming?" She roared. April looked flabbergastered. She grabbed Zola, and got into the car.

"Hold on, because we need to get there fast." Said Cristina. She literally screeched out of the driveway, and got to the hospital as fast as she could. April bobbed Zola up and down on her knee frantically, while Zola giggled in joy.

"Lucky kid. She doesn't even know what's happening." Said April. Zola giggled, and Cristina ignored her. Pretty soon they were at the hospital. They got out of the car, and ran into the hospital

"Wait, what about Zola?" Said April.

"Take her to the daycare." Said Cristina.

"But I want to help!" Whined April. But Cristina was already gone. Sighing, April stomped towards the paediatric department, moaning.

"It's unfair. Just because I'm not a doctor any more doesn't mean I can't help." Mumbled April. Zola giggled. When she came into the door, she came across a shocking sight.

"Dr Robbins, will you play with my teddy bear?" Asked a tiny child. Arizona was there, in her wheelchair, playing with all the little children.

"Dr Robbins, what are you doing?" Exclaimed April.

"Dr Kepner, I could ask the same for you. Last time I checked, you weren't a doctor here." Said Arizona.

"Oh, um, just had to drop Zola to the day care." Said April. Zola giggled angelically

"Kepner, what's happening?" Said Arizona.

"E-Excuse me?" Stuttered April.

"The only reason you would need to bring Zola in is if no-one was in the house. Yang hasn't left that house in two months, and for her to leave now…" Said Arizona. April sighed

"Dr Sloan is crashing. He needs surgery, and with Dr Altman gone, we need her." Said April. Tears pricked in Arizona's eyes.

"M-Mark…" She stuttered. She stuttered several times before vomiting up some blood. The kids screamed in horror. April looked shocked. Arizona closed her eyes, and began to look limp.

"The sutures…" Muttered April. Arizona was coding. She knew what to do.

"I need a crash cart in here! Nurse! Get this kids out of here!" Yelled April. The nurse gathered the children and got them into their rooms. An intern rolled a crash cart up to April, and she began to ventilate Arizona. Dr Webber just so happened to be walking by, and ran in.

"What happened?" Said Webber

"Dr Webber, book an OR. Robbins is coding." Said April. Webber complied.

"I need a gurney over here!" Yelled April. She and a few of the interns propped Arizona onto the gurney and sprinted to the OR.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cristina was rushing Sloan into the OR, accompanied by Bailey. Callie was rushing next to the gurney, Meredith in tow.

"You stay alive, Mark Sloan, you hear me?" Screamed Callie, as they entered the surgical room. Just then, at the most inopportune timing, April and Webber sprinted past with Arizona on the gurney.

"Arizona? ARIZONA!" Shrieked Callie hysterically. Meredith had to hold Callie back.

"NO! NO! LET ME SEE HER!" Shrieked Callie. It pained Meredith to hold Callie back. Callie began to hyperventilate. Meredith had never seen Callie so pained. She had seen Callie get cheated on, she had seen Callie in a car crash. Yet never she had seen Callie so stressed out.

"Callie, Callie, you're having a panic attack. Just sit down and breathe." Ordered Meredith.

* * *

Cristina and April did their best in the surgeries. It was a perilous, torturous couple of hours for Callie. All the while, Meredith was waiting with Callie in the waiting room. Callie stayed silent the entire time. So did Meredith.

After several torturous, perilous hours, April came out of the OR, and into the waiting room. Callie and Meredith stood up. April smiled.

"Arizona's going to be ok. It turns out she just had some minor bleeding in her lungs, the sutures that were done initially had been rushed and clumsy, but they were easily fixed. It took a while to find, but we found it. We did it." Said April. Callie smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours, and she hugged April, tears leaking out of her cheeks. It seemed that in the bask of celebration and glory, no-one saw Cristina come into the room.

* * *

_Things were running smoothly. All Cristina had to do was repair Mark's leaky ventricle, and then they were home free. But then, the noise that every doctor hated started. The sound of a code._

"_He's crashing." Said the scrub nurse. Cristina immediately grabbed the paddles._

"_Charge to 200." Said Cristina._

"_Clear." Said the scrub nurse. Cristina shocked Mark's heart, which momentarily stopped the code, but it began again in seconds._

"_Charge to 300." Ordered Cristina. The nurse cleared her, and this time, the code began about thirty seconds later. It was a war between Cristina and the code, and Cristina was tiring._

"_Charge to 360." Said Cristina. The nurse cleared her again, and this time, the code didn't stop. Cristina panicked, and began to charge once more_

* * *

Cristina sighed, as she saw Callie jumping up and down in joy, and went in.

* * *

_Trauma. It's a terrible thing. It can derive from a lot of things. Whether when it's someone from your past re-enters your life…_

_**(Alex and Izzie walking around John Hopkins)**_

_**(Thatcher Grey sitting in the cafeteria)**_

_Or when you're just on the brink of losing everything…_

_**(Callie jumping up and down in the waiting room)**_

_**(Owen sighing in his office)**_

_Or even when you've already lost something_

_**(April lounging on the couch)**_

_**(Derek looking gloomily at his mangled hand)**_

_Either way, when it comes around, you can run, but you can't hide. Because that's what trauma does to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Greys Anatomy Season 9 Episode 2**

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2! **

* * *

_When a loved one has passed away, you go through the five stages of grief. There's denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. When you go through this process of healing, it is essential that you pass through these stages as smoothly as possible, or who knows how your own life can be impacted._**  
**

* * *

Cristina sighed as she walked into the waiting room. There was Callie, hugging April and jumping up and down. And now, she was going to have to completely drop a bombshell on her life.

"C-Callie?" Said Cristina. Callie looked up, and saw Cristina.

"Well? How's Mark?" Asked Callie.

"Well…let me explain. In the middle of surgery we found that he had an inflamed aortic valve, which made him septic…He's alive, but his organs are shutting down, and it doesn't look like he'll be waking up. He's on life support." Said Cristina. Callie chuckled. Cristina was confused. Callie chuckled again.

"Um…I'm sorry, I don't understand." Said Cristina.

"It's…it's funny b-because…I was just told that my wife is going to live…and now…I was just told that the father of my baby was going to die!" Laughed Callie, laughing hysterically.

"I-I think she's in shock." Stated April. Cristina sighed.

"Arizona did that. I mean, in the crash. She was laughing hysterically." Said Cristina.

"It's the first of the five stages of grief. Denial." Said April understandingly.

"I-I mean…it's Mark, my best friend, Mark! And now he's…" Callie struggled to get the last word out. But the shock soon hit in for Callie, as she stopped laughing, and the tears began to set in. She looked up at Cristina. Cristina didn't know what to do or say. Callie simply ran out of the room. Cristina sighed, and ran after her.

"Callie, wait!" Yelled Cristina, as Callie ran into the car park and into the rain.

"Callie, I don't know what to say. If you want some time, that's perfectly accept-" Began Cristina. Callie cut her off

"Tell me, was there anything you could have done?" Sobbed Callie.

"Um, I don't know…maybe…uh…I guess. When Lexie died, we thought Mark was just going catatonic…but he was really just suffering from the tapenade. Maybe if we had caught it early on, we could have done more…but it's a longshot." Said Cristina. Callie just sobbed more.

"Callie, I'm so sorry. I really am. I remember when I lost my dad…it's what made me want to be a surgeon." Said Cristina.

"Is there any chance he could wake up?" Asked Callie. Cristina's silence immediately answered her question. She began to sob again.

"Mark's been there for me the whole way…when I quit my job and went to Mercy West, when Arizona dumped me at the airport, when I was in the car crash, when Sofia was born…and now he's not going to live. And now, Sofia only has two parents…" Said Callie.

"Wow, the poor girl." Said Cristina. Judged by Callie's expression, Cristina knew it was much too early for jokes.

"Cristina, just tell me everything. From the beginning, to the end. I want to know it all. I've heard it in everyone's perspective but yours. I want you to tell me…everything!" Said Callie. Cristina took a deep breath, and began to unlock the memories she had secluded for so long.

* * *

_They were back on the plane. They had just taken off. No-one was sure why Arizona was on the plane, but judging by her sombre expression, they had guessed that she had found out that Alex had accepted the fellowship to John Hopkins and pulled him off the case. Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Mark and Arizona were all sitting at the front of the plane, while Lexie cowered in the back. She was too embarrassed about her flustered confession to Mark to face anyone. _

_"You really should talk to Lexie. She's your sister." Said Derek to Meredith. Meredith just flicked through her magazine._

"_Last time the two of us got involved in Lexie and Mark's relationship, you nearly lost Mark as your best friend." Said Meredith._

"_Fine, I'll speak to her." Said Derek. He took off his seatbelt, and despite Meredith's protests, made his way to Lexie's seat. He sat down next to her and there was an awkward silence._

"_You know, you don't need to sit here. I'm fine on my own, just wallowing in loneliness." Muttered Lexie._

"_Lex, I know you're upset about Mark. But I have known him all my life, and he has never loved anyone like he loves you. You just caught him by surprise. You know, ever since you broke up, he's been the one that's convinced you don't have feelings for him." Said Derek. Lexie cracked a smile_

"_That's impossible, I've always loved him." Smiled Lexie._

"_What about Karev and Avery?" Inquired Derek. Lexie's eyes bulged out._

"_Look, Alex and Jackson were just rebound things that I thought would go somewhere, but it didn't. Most of it was just meaningless sex. Think about out, I hooked up with Alex literally an hour after our first breakup, and Jackson after our second. And great, now I'm a whore." Said Lexie, breaking out into tears. Derek put his arm around her shoulder._

"_Lexie, you're not a whore. You're actually my favourite sister. Have I ever told you that?" Said Derek, smiling._

"_You see me as your sister?" Asked Lexie._

"_I do, Lexie. And you and Mark are meant to be together. If he doesn't dump the eye doctor for you, then I'll punch him in the face." Said Derek. Lexie broke out laughing, but then, the plane bumped and hit some turbulence. Lexie instinctively grabbed Derek's arm and dug her fingernails into his flesh. Derek winced, as her fingernails left a mark._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! It's an instinct, I've always been scared of planes. It's silly, is-" But Lexie was cut off by yet another row of turbulence._

"_Well, it's a bumpy flight." Groaned Derek._

"_But it's a practically cloudless sky." Inquired Lexie. Derek looked outside, and saw that she was right. The sky was completely blue. Suddenly, the seatbelt sign flashed on. Derek quickly fastened his seatbelt, and Lexie too, but Lexie's was not fastened enough._

"_Lex, here, let me get that for y—" Another row of turbulence occurred, bigger then the last, and Derek and Lexie's stomachs began to drop as the plane began to descend. _

"_What's happening?" Screamed Arizona. Suddenly, oxygen masks popped out from the roof._

"_Derek!" Screamed Meredith. He heard Arizona and Cristina screaming, and Mark calling Lexie's name. Derek became sicker and sicker as the plane descended closer to the trees. Soon, the sickening crunch of the trees being squashed under the plane was heard, and soon, the sound of twisting metal was heard. Derek and Lexie held hands frightened, as their tiny portion of the plane disconnected from the other. The back of the plane had come straight off._

_Lexie screamed. Derek screamed too. Unfortunately, the wind was whipping in his face so fast, that Derek's seatbelt ripped, and helpless, Derek flew out of the plane like a ragdoll. Lexie screamed yet again, but the roaring wind drowned it out. Eventually, the back of the plane hit the ground, and Lexie blacked out._

* * *

"That's how it started. I was awake the entire time. So was Mark. We got up, and Arizona woke up. She realized what was happening, and began screaming her head off. I realised that Meredith, Derek and Lexie weren't there, but I realised that Meredith was just a couple of yards away. I woke her up, and I told her that Derek and Lexie were missing." Said Cristina. Callie looked on in horror.

"We tried to get sense of where they were, but Arizona wouldn't stop screaming…I may have told her to shut up." Said Cristina. Callie looked shocked.

"You told my wife to shut up? On the scariest day of her life?" Said Callie.

"Ignoring that comment. As soon as Arizona was quiet, we heard a banging noise. Mark, Meredith and I went to investigate." Said Cristina.

"You just left my wife there?" Shouted Callie

"We thought she was fine!" Cried Cristina

"Yeah, and you thought Mark was fine too, didn't you? But no, now he's on frickin' life support, Cristina!" Shouted Callie.

"You've obviously reached the second stage of grief. Anger. I realise that you are under a lot of stress, Callie. But you weren't on the plane. I was! So I'm sorry if my first instinct was to go find survivors. Now let me continue." Said Cristina. Callie was silent, so Cristina continued.

"We found the back of the plane in a clearing. Lexie was pinned under the wreckage. One look at her, and I knew she was terminal. Mark was in denial. At that point, Meredith went off to go find Derek, so Mark and I tried to lift the plane off her, but it was no use. Mark sent me to go get supplies, but I knew it wouldn't help. I said goodbye to Lexie, and went back to the fuselage." Said Cristina. Even though Callie had heard the story many times, it still made her heart pang knowing how Mark must have felt.

"So, I went back to the fuselage, and I immediately realised why Arizona was screaming so much. Her tibia was poking out of her leg. We tied a tourniquet and splinted her leg, and then I checked on the pilot, Jerry, who claimed he had lost feeling in his leg." Said Cristina.

"Meredith came back, and we decided she should say goodbye to Lexie before she died. But as soon as we got there, and saw Mark sobbing into the plane, we knew we were too late. Meredith began crying hysterically, and Mark went catatonic. Hence the tamponade." Said Cristina. Callie began to sob again

"So, Meredith and I went looking for Derek. We soon found him, with his hand injured. We stabilized his hand, and then, I may have screamed at Mark to help." Said Cristina. Callie glared at her again.

"I didn't know, alright? I have PTSD, I'm not good in those situations!" Cried Cristina.

"You were a good man in a storm, Cristina. You tried to help everyone. You splinted Arizona's leg, you did the pericardiosentesis on Mark, you stabilised Derek's hand, you even helped that pilot guy…Gary?" Asked Callie.

"Jerry. His name was Jerry." Said Cristina bitterly

"Right. Do continue." Said Callie.

"Anyways, we realised that Mark had a tamponade, we did the procedure, and we brought him back to the fuselage. We heard a helicopter, but the flare gun didn't work, so we were stranded. In the middle of the night, we ran out of matches…" Said Cristina, and she paused.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Callie.

"Well, um…this is where is gets really graphic." Said Cristina.

"I'm a surgeon, Cristina. I can handle it." Said Callie. Cristina took a deep breath in.

* * *

"_Mer, my gum's gone stale." Moaned Cristina._

"_Deal with it." Grumbled Meredith. But then, a sound that fully awakened everyone emerged from the forest. It was a wolf's cry._

"_I'm really hoping that was just a deer." Whispered Arizona. _

"_Just think. We're more likely to become food then we are to find it." Said Derek._

"_Thank you, Derek, I'm still content in believing that was a deer." Said Arizona._

"_There could be bears out here." Cried Meredith._

"_A little optimism wouldn't hurt." Mumbled Arizona, but she was cut off yet again. _

"_Alright, no-one can fall asleep. Arizona, you've got to make sure Mark does not fall asleep. If he does, he could die. Derek, wake up!" Screamed Cristina, as Derek mumbled yet again._

"_Meredith, keep Derek up." Said Cristina. But Meredith had nodded off too._

"_Meredith!" Yelled Cristina. Meredith awoke abruptly. _

"_Stop yelling, Cristina, my ears are thumping." Said Meredith. Cristina looked at Meredith. She definitely seemed out of it._

"_Mer, is there a chance you could be concussed?" Asked Cristina. Meredith looked up._

"_I don't know, maybe." Said Meredith. Cristina looked at Meredith._

"_Meredith, I want you to talk to me. Tell me everything, about the hospital, about your friends or family." Said Cristina. Meredith looked at her, confused. She yawned, and began to talk._

"_My name is Meredith Caroline Grey…" Began Meredith. Cristina interrupted her immediately._

"_Your middle name isn't Caroline. It's Ellen. Caroline was Lexie's middle name." Said Cristina._

"_Right, I got confused. Sorry, I'm tired. I don't even know half the stuff I'm saying." Said Meredith_

"_Don't stop, go on." Said Cristina._

"_Well, I'm twenty-nine years old…I'm allergic to pollen, and I'm married to Derek Shepherd. My dad is Thatcher Grey, and my mom is Ellis Grey. My mom died of Alzheimer's, then my other mom died of the hiccups." Said Meredith_

"_Mer, you're definitely concussed. You need rest." Said Cristina. Without an argument, Meredith began to doze off. As the wind whipped around the survivors, Cristina allowed her thoughts a trip to Owen. She wondered if she made a mistake in leaving him. She wondered if he was searching for her. Soon, Cristina drifted into sleep._

* * *

"All I could think about in that forest was Owen. Owen, my person, and how I was this close to walking away. Then I realised, walking away, and losing him are two separate things." Said Cristina. Callie looked puzzled

"Did you actually come up with that, or was that from one of your inspirational novels?" Asked Callie. Cristina glared at Callie.

"You can't take this lightly, Callie. I was this close to never being able to see him again." Seethed Cristina

"How do you think I felt with Arizona and Mark?" Said Callie. Cristina exhaled and decided to continue the story.

* * *

**Arizona's Dream**

_Arizona wasn't in a plane crash. She wasn't coughing up blood. Her tibia wasn't exposed to infection. She was at home, in her apartment, snuggling up with Callie. The morning sun was peaking through their curtain. It was blissful, watching her girlfriend sleep. Arizona wished she could stay like this forever, until Sofia's cry came from her cot. Callie's eyes fluttered open._

"_Good morning, beautiful." Smiled Arizona. Callie smiled, and gave Arizona a big kiss. The two got up and went to check on Sofia. Sofia was in her cot, giggling joyfully._

"_Good morning, sunshine." Said Callie, lifting Sofia out of her cot. Arizona smiled as she watched. This was her family. The two most important people in the world to her. Callie and Sofia. However, there was a giant crash, and a car smashed through the wall of the apartment. Arizona stepped back in shock, and ducked under the couch in order to block herself from the wreckage. As she opened her eyes, she saw Callie laying on the hood of the car, a bloody and shrivelled mess, like she had been in the accident. Arizona screamed in shock, but then her stomach went col__d as she heard a gurgling noise from under the car. Arizona looked underneath the car, and there was Sofia, still and quiet. Arizona quickly proceeded to vomit._

* * *

"_Everybody, get up now!" Barked a voice, waking Arizona from her sleep. Suddenly, she realised that she wasn't supposed to fall asleep, or Mark may die. But when she saw Mark's chest heaving, she sighed in relief._

"_Robbins, run it down for me." Yelled Cristina. _

"_My tibia is constantly exposed to infection, and I'm coughing up blood, so I expect some internal bleeding. Mark is still critical but stable." Said Arizona. Cristina nodded, and began to walk away._

"_Wait, what about Jerry?" Asked Arizona. Cristina looked confused for a moment, and then remembered that was the pilot._

"_Oh, right. Jerry, how you doin'?" Called Cristina. No response. Cristina hurled a rock at the cockpit, making a loud metallic sound, but still no response._

"_Jerry?" Asked Arizona fearfully. Cristina ran into the cockpit. Jerry lay still and silent. Cristina jabbed Jerry in the leg with a pen. Still no response. Cristina checked his pulse, and there was nothing._

_"Darn it. He's gone. Must have died in his sleep." Muttered Cristina. Arizona began to sob, as Cristina exited the cockpit._

"_I suspect a haemorrhage. Maybe that's what caused his paraplegia." Said Cristina, but Arizona cut her off._

"_This…sucks! Now Jerry's dead! We all dismissed him because we were so worried about saving ourselves and each other, and none of us knew him! We made him our last priority, and now he is dead! Frickin' dead, gone off with Lexie!" Sobbed Arizona. _

"_Arizona…" Sighed Cristina, but Arizona cut her off._

"_You know, he had a wife. And two kids. Now think about how they'll feel when they find out that their dad is dead. Someone has just lost their husband. And it was our fault! As doctors, we need to make it our priority to save everyone we can! We could have saved Jerry, but we didn't because we were soooo worried about Lexie, and Derek, and Mark!" Cried Arizona._

"_I'm right here, Arizona." Mumbled Mark. Arizona sighed, but Cristina was silent._

"_Don't just stand there! Go do something useful!" Yelled Arizona._

"_Arizona, shut up! I hear something!" Yelled Cristina. Arizona was offended. A couple of feet away, Meredith screamed._

"_Helicopter! Helicopter!" Meredith screamed. Everyone looked up, and saw the slowly descending helicopter arrive. It landed right near the fuselage. _

"_We're saved!" Screamed Cristina and Meredith, quickly embracing. Callie leapt out of the helicopter, and went straight for Arizona and Mark._

"_Arizona, honey, you're alive! Mark, is he-?" Asked Callie, tears in her eyes_

"_H-He's alive. Tampenade, but Cristina and Meredith did a pericardiosentesis." Said Arizona. But Callie's eyes were bulging out._

"_What happened to your leg?" Shrieked Callie._

"_Nothing, just get Mark on a helicopter! He needs help, now!" Screamed Arizona. As Callie loaded Mark onto the helicopter, paramedics loaded Arizona in as well. Bailey jumped straight out of the helicopter, and went to Cristina, Derek and Meredith._

"_You're all alright? Thank God, now run it down for me, Yang." Said Bailey. Yang took a deep breath._

"_Mark had a cardiac tampenade. Mer and I did a pericardiosentesis. For now, he's stable but critical. Arizona has an open tib-fib compound fracture and is coughing up blood. She needs urgent examination too. Derek's hand is broken and mangled and needs an ortho consult, now! Meredith has a concussion and a head lac, but is otherwise fine. I dislocated my shoulder, but I'm fine too." Said Cristina._

"_What about Lexie?" Asked Bailey. Cristina inhaled, and Bailey assumed the worst._

"_Oh no." She said._

"_She was pinned under the wreckage and had terminal crush injuries. There was nothing we could do. Also, the pilot, Jerry, reported paraplegia straight after the crash, but died overnight of a suspected haemorrhage." Said Cristina._

"_Cristina!" Cried a voice. Cristina's heart dropped. And there was Owen._

"_Owen…you're here." Said Cristina._

"_Quickly, get on the helicopter. Mark and Arizona need emergent surgery." Said Cristina. Meredith and Derek got onto the helicopter, assisted by Bailey. Owen guided a suddenly quiet Cristina onto the plane, and they all took off._

"_Wait! We need to get the bodies!" Cried Cristina._

"_Don't worry, we got an extra helicopter for that." Said Owen. Cristina smiled. She took one last look at the wreckage and destruction, and then it was out of sight_

* * *

"And that's that. I'm so sorry, Callie. You've lost a loved one in this crash. But now, even if there is a heaven, Mark can be with Lexie." Said Cristina. Callie nodded, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You know, we should be thankful. Plane crashes generally have no survivors. In this one, seven went down, four survived. That's what I call overcoming the odds. And by keeping him on life support…I'm keeping him from seeing Lexie." Said Callie.

"Callie, you can take all the time you need." Said Cristina.

"We need to let everyone know. Arizona needs to know. So does Derek. And Sofia needs to see her father one last time." Said Callie. Cristina nodded, and held out her hand to Callie. Callie lay her head on Cristina's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy, and the two walked back into the hospital.

* * *

Arizona was eating her dinner. She has chicken casserole and green jelly. Callie walked in.

"This food is disgusting. I thought the point of this place was to heal people, not make them sicker." Said Arizona, followed by a chuckle. Callie didn't laugh. Arizona's smile dropped

"Oh my God, that's your 'something is wrong' face. What happened?" Asked Arizona

"Mark." Said Callie.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Arizona, her eyes light with alarm.

"Earlier this afternoon, while Kepner had you in surgery, Mark began to code. Cristina took him into surgery, but they found out he was septic. By that point there was nothing they could do. He's heading into multi-system organ failure, and he's on life support." Said Callie. Arizona was in shock.

"Now…now Mark's dead too?" Said Arizona, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not dead. Dying. And I want you there to hold his hand when he dies." Said Callie.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered around Mark's bed, ready to say goodbye. Meredith, April and Cristina were both crying silently. Webber was silent. He couldn't believe that his old student was dying. Even Bailey was crying in shock. Callie had informed Derek. Derek was obviously still in shock, but he said a tearful goodbye.

"Mark, you have been my best friend all my life. Sure, you made a few mistakes. Like, sleeping with my wife, then sleeping with three of my five sisters. But you've always been there for me. Rest in peace." Said Derek morbidly. Meredith wiped a tear from his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Mark, we didn't get off to the greatest start. But after Sofia was born, I really knew you were part of my family. You were like my fun big brother, always teaching me how to loosen up and have fun. I know what it's like to lose a family member, and it's not a good feeling. It's like a piece of you has been torn out, and I don't want to have to deal with that feeling again." Said Arizona, tears leaking out of her tiny eyes. She looked at Callie, who was just about to sign the papers to take him off life support.

"And…done." Callie sighed. She had basically just signed a contract to kill Mark. Mark was about to die because of her. In a way, she was happy that he could go be with his one true love, but also unhappy that she would lose him forever.

"Say bye-bye to daddy, Sofia." Said Callie. Sofia, of course, didn't understand, so she just began to giggle.

"Torres, do you want to say goodbye?" Asked Owen. Callie sighed, and sat down at Mark's bedside.

"Mark, I know you can't hear me. But there are so many things I want to tell you. You have been my best friend for three years, and I love you so much. We have a daughter together. You were always there for me. You always found time for me when I was in trouble. And I wasn't there for you on that plane…so I just ask you one thing. Please. Just go on. Be happy with Lexie. That's all I ask. Rest in peace." Said Callie. Most of the people in the room were crying by now.

"W-Wait, I have to say something." Interrupted April. Everyone looked at her.

"I know he isn't here right now…but I'm sure that if Jackson were here, he would be beside himself. Mark was always a great mentor to him. That's all." Said April, stepping back. Bailey stepped to the front of the bed. She looked at Callie as if to ask for permission. Callie nodded. Bailey began to pull all of the tubes out of Mark one by one, leaving only the morphine drip. Everyone waited in silence for five minutes. It was torturous, watching their friend die. Eventually, Bailey leaned over Mark and checked for any signs of life.

"Time of death, 23:51." Said Bailey. And that was it. The death of Mark Sloan.

* * *

**Sorry to all Sloan fans, but we all should know that Eric Dane is leaving in Season 9, so I thought that it would go something like this, I guess. So yeah!**

**~~~!TDG!~~~**


End file.
